


winter and slumber

by murakumo (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/murakumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter and slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The sun lumbers up and crawls into a veneer of grey and blue walls, patters of snow on the windowsill. Today is not like the other days; when alley cats are prowling over the crooks and corners, street-side music and vendors are muffled by children playing and friends chattering, and it's piled into a lane of busy people and strangers.

It's different today. The city is asleep. Cardboard boxes and streetlights and leftovers are just there for shelter; it's like a plea and guide to go home. Nobody is left alone.

Hinata's eyes are already open, staring blankly at his phone. _Saturday, half-past 5:00 am. History essay due on Monday._

He is washed by a debt of trouble and longing at the vanishing grace of Komaeda asleep in his arms, fallen out of leant heads over shoulders and shared skin and interlaced hands on the subway. But he doesn't mind; the little slips and the stumbles, the puzzled brush of fingertips and uneven match of gazes.

Komaeda stirs a little, and whispery syllables slip out of his mouth. _Idiot_ and _get off me_ and _ungh_ are the only things Hinata hears, but none of it matters and decays into sweet nothings when Komaeda's lids open.

No cliche murmurs of "good mornings" or warm-lit grins or homesick cuddles transpires. In the fleeting borders of time drawling into minutes and mili-seconds, they simply lay in the afterglow of dusk, exchanging blinks and knowing stares and blank faces.

And then, after a while has elapsed onto the sixth hour of daylight, Hinata ventures to lean in and brush his lips against Komaeda's; chaste and warm and longing. Perhaps they can't pry off the little, timeworn habits. But they'll cope with it.

So Komaeda gives in, buries his face against Hinata's neck and laces his bony hands around his chest. _It's cold,_ his gesture says. Hinata's lips tug up a little, and his arms coil around Komaeda's waist. _I'll keep you warm,_ Hinata's respond.

It's not long before they drift into sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this at my ff account (mu-12) but i decided to post it here too for easier access to you beta komahina fans. you may've known me before, but i'm no more than a ghost of tumblr user hajimemed. i'm still actively writing through here and on ffnet. 
> 
> as said, this is for my wifey, datkarKatass, who has towed me into loving the beta komahinas with a burning passion of a million bonfires. maybe more. bless the beta komahina queen, everyone.


End file.
